Pure Fluff
by Joanne W
Summary: Sweet, fluffy time in Sunnydale with Buffy and Xander. (Previously the stories 'Don't Call Me Baby', 'Gorgeous-i-ness', and 'Lucky Star').
1. Don't Call Me Baby

****

Don't Call Me Baby

__

Summary: Buffy finally gets a clue about the men in her life.   
_Series:_ Pure Fluff  
**_Rating:_** G.   
**_Disclaimer:_** All BtVS characters mentioned belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et al. Lyrics taken from 'Don't Call Me Baby' by Madison Avenue.   
**_Spoilers:_** None. Set about mid-season 4 though.   
**_Author's Notes:_** Just to say "Anya who?" British spelling. //'s indicate thoughts, *'s indicate word emphasis and #'s indicate lyrics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy felt like banging her head on the table. _//When will he understand that I don't care what his cousin said after he crashed the stupid tractor, or what colour dress his mom wore to dinner or that his family are so dull...//_

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy realised Riley had noticed that she hadn't been giving him her full attention. _//Oooh shame//_

"Are you OK?" he asked in that annoyingly simpering way he had.

"Yeah, just dandy," Buffy replied. _//Oh God, now you're talking like him//_

"'Cos you seemed kinda distant." Riley paused, his clockwork brain working overtime. "Am I boring you?"

__

//Tell him yes! Tell him yes!//. "No, of course not." _//Idiot//_

Riley smiled smugly. "Good, I knew I could never bore you, baby."

Buffy plastered on a small smile in an effort not to show her annoyance.

#Behind my smile is my IQ#  
#I must admit this does not sit with the likes of you...#  
#...didn't momma ever tell you not to play with fire?#

"Oh before I forget," Riley continued, "Can you not wear that red dress you bought the other day to this thing tonight? I think it's a little too daring."

"Excuse me?" Buffy said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "I'll wear what I want-" she broke off, frowning a little. "What thing?"

"We've been invited to a frat party," Riley replied. "I already told everyone you were coming."

Buffy's eyebrow rose again. "Well don't you think it would have been nice to tell *me*?"

Riley shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind. Anyway you have to come, you're my girlfriend."

"I don't *have* to do anything Riley," Buffy retorted just as Xander appeared.

"Buffy, what's your problem?" Riley said, clueless as usual.

"The problem is," Buffy replied angrily, crossing her arms infront of her chest, "Is that you just assumed that I would be coming." 

#You know I don't belong to you#  
#It's time you knew I'm not your baby#  
#I belong to me so don't call me baby#

"But baby you have to come," Riley whined in that really irritating way that Buffy had begun to realise he had.

Buffy stood firm. "I already have plans."

"Well cancel them."

"No!"

#I'm the one to take you on#  
#Don't underestimate me boy#  
#I'll make you sorry you were born#

"Maybe I should go-" Xander started, although he was enjoying the entertainment.

"Stay," Buffy said, talking to Xander but still glaring at Riley. "We're still going to the movie."

"You're going out with him?!" Riley exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Xander's direction.

"Yes," she said then looked across at Xander who, if it was possible she thought, was looking more gorgeous than usual _//And I've been thinking that more and more often lately//_. Buffy smiled at him then turned back to glare Riley. "I'm going with him."

"You are *not* going out with him, baby," Riley said jealously, puffing out his chest trying to make himself look all manly. He failed miserably.

#You got to learn baby that'll never do#  
#You know I don't belong to you#  
#It's time you knew I'm not your baby#  
#I belong to me so don't call me baby# 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him then looked to Xander, who was still looking gorgeous and not at all pathetic, _//Unlike Riley//,_ then looked back to her boyfriend. "I'm going with him," she said again in a dangerously quiet voice.

"You're my girlfriend," Riley stated. "You have to-"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe I don't *want* to be your girlfriend anymore."

"What?" Riley stared at her.

"You heard."

Riley's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "I can't believe you're dumping me for him." He glared angrily at Xander who averted his eyes from the couple, but unsuccessfully hid the fact that he was smirking.

"I'm not." Buffy cast a glance at Xander who was _//still looking gorgeous//_ and trying to blend into the background

#You and me - we have an opportunity#  
#And we could make it something really cool# 

Buffy smiled to herself. _//But then again...// _she thought before a whining noise violated her ears.

"Buffy, you can't mean-" Riley made a pathetic attempt at a puppy dog look.

Buffy sighed with annoyance. _//Doesn't he know that Xander is the only one who can pull that off?//_. "I do mean," she shot back. "Just go Riley!"

#Don't underestimate me boy#  
#I'll make you sorry you were born# 

Riley glared at her and then at Xander before he stormed past them both and out of the door.

Xander grinned as he walked over to Buffy. "I can't believe you finally dumped farm boy."

"I can't believe I didn't do it sooner," Buffy replied. "It was like I was starting to drag around a life size Ken-doll." She paused. "Actually I think a Ken-doll would have been more fun."

"You still wanna go out tonight?" Xander asked hopefully.

Buffy grinned at him and took in his still looking gorgeous-i-ness.

#You and me we have an opportunity#  
#And we could make it something really cool#  
#But you, you think I'm not that kinda girl#  
#I'm here to tell you baby I know how to rock your world# 

"Do I ever," she said grabbing his hand and proceeded to drag a thoroughly surprised Xander out of the door. 

#I'm here to tell you baby I know how to rock your world#

*~* END *~*


	2. Gorgeousiness

****

Gorgeous-i-ness

**__**

Sequel to: 'Don't Call me Baby'.   
**_Summary:_** Buffy and Xander have an odd conversation.   
**_Series:_** Pure Fluff  
**_Rating:_** PG.   
**_Disclaimer:_** All BtVS characters mentioned belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et al.  
**_Spoilers:_** None. Set about mid-season 4 though.   
**_Author's Notes:_** This story follows on about an hour and a half after 'Don't Call Me Baby'. British spelling. //'s indicate thoughts, *'s indicate word emphasis.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander wasn't quite sure if he was imagining things. If he didn't know better he would swear that Buffy's hand was slowly inching it's way down to his leg. He sat back in his seat and tried to look like he was concentrating on the movie, instead of the whereabouts of Buffy's hand.

A couple of minutes later Xander tried to hide the hitch in his breath //OK definite contact. *Very* definite contact//. He cast a furtive glance at Buffy who was staring nonchalantly ahead, appearing to be watching the movie. Xander turned back to the screen //OK. Do I say something to her? Or do I just sit here with her hand on my thigh// Xander began to weigh up his options. Either disturb everyone in the cinema by telling Buffy or... //Wait a minute. Buffy's hand is on *my* thigh. *Why* is *Buffy's* hand on *my* thigh?//

Xander looked sideways at Buffy //Is she *smiling*? She is! She's smiling! Why is she smiling!?// Xander looked back to the screen again //It can't be the film, because it's not funny. Also she's just broken up with Riley, although that was a little funny// Realisation struck //Oh my god she is smiling because her hand is on my thigh. On purpose// Suddenly all his 'close' moments with Buffy flashed before his eyes. Most notably after he'd killed that vampire Teresa. He could imagine that if that hug had been shown on a TV programme that the entire audience would be shouting "just kiss each other you idiots!" Xander's flashback of Buffy in the raincoat was interrupted by the star of the flashback whispering in his ear.

"Going for more popcorn." She paused, then added in a tone that seemed to imply more, "Want some?"

Xander just nodded, not really trusting himself to answer by speaking.

Buffy stood up and crossed infront of him, blocking his view. Not that Xander was paying attention to the movie anymore. He was watching Buffy's 'back'.

It wasn't long before Buffy returned and Xander 'watched her back' as she crossed infront of him again and took her seat. This time her hand didn't rest on his thigh. Instead she leaned into his shoulder. Xander smiled to himself //OK. Two can play at this// Xander put his arm around Buffy's shoulder and was rewarded by Buffy snuggling up to him. They remained like that until the end of the movie.

-------------------

Nothing was said until they were outside the cinema.

"That was nice," Buffy remarked as they walked along.

"What was?" Xander asked innocently.

"The movie," Buffy replied just as innocently.

"I wasn't really paying attention," Xander confessed. "I had other things on my mind." He paused. "And on my leg."

"Well you know may have noticed I had a weight on my shoulders as well," Buffy replied.

"Oh I noticed all right."

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence before Xander continued. "Is there any particular reason for this sudden weight on your shoulders?" he asked, deliberately keeping his tone light.

"Well you're going to think it's silly," Buffy answered.

Xander turned to look at her "Try me," he said ambiguously.

"I think I will," Buffy smiled then forged forward. "Well it's just I've had a bit of a dilemma lately. You see, I had got these two ... toys. One of them I've had for a long while, the other is new. When I first got the new one I paid a lot of attention to it and began to ignore the older one. But then I realised that the older one been through a lot of tough times with me and although I was still playing with the new toy, I kept looking back to the older one. I started looking back to the older one more and more often, realising that I cared more about that one than the new one. Pretty soon I lost interest in the new toy. I kept it around even though I really didn't want to see it anymore, but today I finally threw it in the trash. I had decided that what I really wanted was the older toy and I'd quite like to spend more time with it" she paused "My dilemma is I don't know how the other toy feels about this. After all, I ignored it for such a long time and it may feel that it's just being used because the other one got thrown away."

"That's quite a dilemma," Xander replied after a moments silence.

"I know. What do you think this older toy feels?"

"Well, I don't think it thinks that you're using it. In fact, I think it's probably wondering what took you so long to realise that the new toy was incredibly dull and that he, the older toy that is, was far more superior."

Buffy turned to him and grinned. "Do you think the older toy has any final thoughts on the matter?"

"Well I can't speak for him personally of course-"

"Of course."

Xander grinned. "But I think that... vampires."

Buffy's brow creased. "You think vampires?" she said, confused.

"No." Xander pointed to an alleyway. "Vampires."

"Oh." She gave him a sheepish look before heading over to the alley.

There were three vamps all together. Buffy had no problems dispatching two of them but the third one was proving difficult. Luckily Xander managed to get behind it and hold it for long enough for her to be able to stake it. 'Unfortunately' she lost her balance as the vampire turned to dust and she fell into Xander, bringing them both to the ground.

Xander looked up at Buffy who was half laying on top of him. "Hey."

"Hey." She paused, smiling at him but not moving. "You never answered my question about how you think the older toy feels."

Xander grinned. "I think better on my feet."

"I like it down here."

"I can see that," Xander replied, still grinning. "But my jacket doesn't."

Buffy sighed and stood up, helping Xander to his feet. "So… what do you think?"

"I think," Xander said slowly, "That the older toys feels that, although he was a little upset that you had paid more attention to the new toy than it deserved, he can forgive you." Xander paused. "In fact I think he would be quite willing to give this relationship a go that you're suggesting."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear," Buffy replied, smiling.

"I'm glad I could help," Xander smiled back.

"You sure did." She took his hand in hers and they continued home in a happy silence.

*~* END *~*


	3. Lucky Star

****

Lucky Star

**__**

Sequel to: 'Don't Call Me Baby', 'Gorgeous-i-ness' .  
**_Series:_** Pure Fluff  
**_Summary:_** Buffy and Xander take a walk home. Stuff happens.   
**_Rating:_** PG.   
**_Disclaimer:_** All BtVS characters mentioned belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et al. Lyrics taken from 'Lucky Star' by Madonna.   
**_Spoilers:_** 'The Freshman'.   
**_Author's Notes:_** British spelling. //'s indicate thoughts, *'s indicate word emphasis and ((_)) indicate lyrics. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As well as it being a happy silence that both Buffy and Xander were walking home in that evening, it was also one filled with new thoughts for both parties.

Buffy sighed contentedly and cast a sidelong glance at Xander. She smiled inwardly //Yup. I've definitely made the right choice here. OK, so I don't think comparing both Riley and Xander to stuffed toys in my confusing little speech earlier was entirely of the good, but// Buffy smiled //It seemed to get my message across... *and* it had the desired effect//

So engrossed though was Buffy in congratulating herself that she failed to notice the slight dip in the pavement and she stumbled slightly. But only slightly as Buffy quickly felt strong arms catch hold of her and stop her face from meeting the ground.

Xander didn't say anything, he just gave her a concerned look and Buffy smiled to indicate that she was OK. Xander grinned and brushed back some of her hair and then tucked it behind her ear. He crooked a finger and ran it lightly down her cheek.

Buffy felt her heart skip a little at Xander's touch //OK. That's was a little unexpected. I had heart flutters a little further down the relationship path than this// Buffy looked up into Xander's eyes, holding his gaze //Oh... he's going to kiss me... OK, he's leaning... and kissing would be good here... and hey! What? No kiss? That was the perfect moment for kissage// Buffy tried not to pout as Xander drew back, a strange smile on his face. Xander's arm fell across her back and settled on her waist as they began to walk again.

//Ooh, if he didn't look so damn cute with moonlight doing that shimmering thing on his face then... oh god. Did I just use the word *shimmering*? Great. Now I'm getting poetic in my thoughts. A little undecided if it's a good thing or a bad thing// Buffy looked up at Xander again and studied him //But then again... maybe it's more of a good thing//. Buffy put her own arm around Xander's waist and leaned against him and they continued their journey home.

-------------------

//OK Xander. *What* in the hell was all that?// Xander asked himself //Buffy is standing right in front of you and staring up at you with those big ol' eyes of hers and lips that are just asking to be kissed and what do you do? *Nothing*. That's what. You're an idiot// Xander groaned inwardly as even his subconscious insulted him //Am not// Xander protested weakly to himself //It just wasn't the right time Bull You're right. I'm an idiot//

Xander sighed to himself and looked downwards at Buffy, only to find her gazing up at him. She looked away quickly and began looking straight ahead. Xander kept looking at Buffy //My god, she's beautiful// Xander tightened his hold on her waist //And I can't believe she wants to be with me//

"Why can't you believe it?"

Xander stopped when he heard Buffy answer a thought he realised now that he had spoken out loud. He looked at her awkwardly "It's just," he managed to respond, "It's just... it's all beginning to sink in. This you and me thing."

Buffy smiled up at him. "I meant all what I said," she told him. "All that joking aside... I meant what was behind it." Buffy looked at him shyly "Sometimes I really don't know what I'd do..."

"...if I didn't have... you" Xander finished. Impulsively he cupped Buffy's face with his hands and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Buffy threw her arms around his neck, pulling Xander closer. One hand then found it's way to the back of his head and her fingers threaded themselves though his hair.

Xander deepened the kiss when he felt Buffy pull him closer //If this is all gonna go downhill from here, I at least want to be able to remember this// Xander reasoned. He soon realised however that Buffy moaning slightly into the kiss probably meant that it wouldn't be going downhill anytime soon.

Buffy was reluctant to end the kiss but she needed oxygen if she was to attempt any more liaisons like that with Xander. Buffy looked up at Xander and grinned. He looked as flushed as she felt and Xander was also grinning just as stupidly as she knew she was.

Xander wrapped both his arms around her waist. "I think I'm gonna like being your toy."

Buffy rolled her eyes then laughed. "You'd better not turn out like Ken-doll."

"Hardly" Xander replied "After all, *I* have more than one facial expression"

This statement caused Buffy to giggle. She gave Xander a half-hearted tap on the back of his head. "Stop it," Buffy demanded, albeit unconvincingly seeing as how she was still giggling. "Don't be mean."

"Me? You're the one who started it," Xander pointed out. "So, I guess I'm like... what? A Furby or something?"

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded. "Only twice as annoying," she added with a grin.

"Gee thanks."

"You didn't let me finish," Buffy continued. "I never got to mention how cute they look despite all that."

"Just cute?" Xander pretended to look hurt.

"Kiss me again like that," Buffy said with a sly smile, "And I'll consider upgrading you to gorgeous."

Not needing any further invitation, Xander once again put his lips to Buffy's and quickly lost himself in the fervour of the kiss.

Once they broke apart, Xander saw Buffy looking at him with a thoughtful glint in he eye. "What?" he asked.

Buffy dropped her hands from around his neck and lopped them around his middle. "I was just wondering why none of this feels strange."

Xander's brows furrowed a little on confusion. "You'd feel better about it if *did* feel strange?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. But don't you think it should? We've been friends for a long time and now we're doing this... Don't you feel strange?"

Xander smiled warmly and shook his head. "Just lucky."

"Me too" she stood back from him and held out her hand for Xander to take. "Come on gorgeous, we were walking, remember?"

-------------------

It was only a little while later that Xander realised that Buffy wasn't walking him home. Obviously he'd been paying more attention to Buffy than where she was going.

"Um Buff?" he queried. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"That's nice and vague of you."

Buffy didn't reply.

"All right," Xander decided to continue. "Can you tell me why we aren't going back to mine?"

"Xander," Buffy turned to him as they walked, "I didn't want tonight to end with me saying goodnight to you in your basement."

"You mean you didn't want to keep me and my damp company?" Xander put on a shocked expression.

Buffy grinned. "Strangely enough Xander... no"

"So... where are you going to say goodnight to me?"

Buffy stopped and Xander turned to face her. "Here."

Xander looked around. "The park?"

Buffy began to wander away from him. "It's nice at night don't you think?"

Xander followed after her. "Yeah... it's nice. Are you gonna tell me why we're here?"

"I told you," Buffy said as she sat down in the grass. She patted the empty space beside her.

Xander sat down next to her and Buffy leaned up against him. Xander put an arm around her shoulder. "Explain it to me again."

"I just thought it might be nice to sit here and look at the stars."

"Are you on something?"

"No." Buffy nudged him in the ribs lightly "Stop spoiling the mood." 

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Carry on."

"As I was saying," Buffy continued, "I thought it might be nice to sit here and look at the stars rather than trying to see if some of your damp stains resembled celebrities if you looked at them at a different angle."

"You're the one who told me you thought the one above the dryer looked like Bruce Willis."

Buffy laughed. "It did, I'm telling you." She moved out of Xander's embrace and laid down on her back.

Xander turned around to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Buffy shrugged. "Nothing," she said. "You?"

Xander just smiled and turned back around. Raising his head to look at the dark night sky.

Buffy gazed at the back of Xander's head //I can't believe how strange this *doesn't* feel// she thought //A few hours ago this was not how I envisaged seeing the day out... and now I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing// Buffy smiled and her thoughts slipped back again to earlier that evening when she told Xander how she'd realised she'd come to think of him as more than just a friend. A friend who's always been there//

(( I just turn around and you're by my side ))

Buffy smiled even wider when Xander eventually lay down beside her. She turned her head sideways to look at him but he didn't say anything. He just kept looking up to the sky. Buffy moved her hand that was nearest Xander, from behind her head and reached for Xander's hand that was by his side.

(( You must be my Lucky Star ))  
(( 'Cos you shine on me wherever you are ))  
(( I just think of you and I start to glow ))  
(( And I need your light ))  
(( And baby you know... ))

Xander felt Buffy's fingers, which were warm despite the cool evening air, entwine with his. //Buffy was right// he thought //This is much better than me having to say goodbye to her at the door to my dingy basement. Not that I think, in the grand scheme of things, I would have wanted to say goodbye to her anyway. Definitely no complaints on my part if she had wanted to stay...//

Xander turned on his side to face Buffy, propping himself up on his elbow. She looked up at him and watched him for a few seconds before fixing her attention on something else.

Xander smiled down at her and eventually Buffy's eyes were drawn back to his. Xander gazed into her eyes //And they say that this is the Hellmouth. If this is hell, what am I doing looking into Heaven?// 

(( You must be my Lucky Star ))

(( 'Cos you make the darkness seem so far ))  
(( And when I'm lost you'll be my guide ))

Xander gave his subconscious a mental flick on the forehead for letting Madonna worm her way into his head, even though those words she sang rang true. //"...when it's dark and I'm all alone and I'm scared or freaked out or whatever, I always think, 'What would Buffy do?' You're my hero"//

Without saying a word Xander leant forward and touched his lips slowly to Buffy's, lingering for only a few brief moments before drawing back.

Buffy smiled and turned on her side to face Xander, mirroring his posture. She placed a hand against his chest and there was no resistance when she pushed him gently to the floor. Buffy moved closer to him and rested the back of her head against his chest. Xander wrapped his arms around her, which caused Buffy to snuggle further up against him.

"You see?" Buffy said quietly, "This is much better than trying to decide whether the damp on your ceiling resembles David Schwimmer"

"Sshh. You're spoiling the mood."

"Sorry."

Xander sighed contentedly. "We should do this more often."

"Count on it."

(( You may be my lucky star ))  
(( But I'm the luckiest by far ))

(( Starlight.. starbright.. first star I see tonight ))  
(( Starlight.. starbright.. make everything all right ))

**The End **


	4. Allergic to Prawns

****

Allergic to Prawns

**__**

Sequel to: 'Don't Call Me Baby', 'Gorgeous-i-ness', 'Lucky Star'  
**_Series:_** Pure Fluff  
**_Summary:_** Buffy and Xander come to terms with their new warm and fuzzy feelings towards each other. (Takes place the morning after 'Lucky Star')  
**_Rating:_** PG13 (Some sexual innuendo)  
**_Disclaimer:_** All BtVS characters mentioned belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et al. Lyrics taken from 'Lucky Star' by Madonna.   
**_Spoilers:_** None,   
**_Author's Notes:_** British spelling. //'s indicate thoughts, *'s indicate word emphasis and ((_)) indicate lyrics. Some Riley bashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of doors slamming from the floors above his head woke Xander from his peaceful slumber. He rolled over on his bed onto his stomach and, ignoring the morning sunlight that still managed to get through the grimy basement window, Xander buried his face in the pillow and groaned.

How dare his parents wake him from his dream? Didn't they know there was a blonde goddess in it? A blonde goddess that he'd been kissing? A blonde goddess that had been kissing him back?

//Buffy//. Xander groaned. Because he'd just realised that that was obviously it. A dream. Because why else would his beautiful fair-haired friend be kissing him? Especially one who actually had a boyfriend. She almost certainly wouldn't have gone to the movies with Xander after apparently dumping said boyfriend or even have walked Xander back home after stopping off for a little moonlight smooch in the park.

No. He had been dreaming. That was the only explanation for it. Xander buried his face further into his pillow and tried to get back to his blonde goddess the only way he knew. In his head.

-------------------

"Buffy," Willow's sleepy voice came from underneath the duvet, "It's Sunday."

Buffy looked at the reflection of the bundle of covers on Willow's bed in the mirror. "I know," Buffy replied chirpily, continuing to brush her hair.

"Sunday *morning*."

"I know. I'm not stupid, Will."

Willow pulled back her duvet enough so she could look at her friend. "I think you've gotta be if you're up before eleven on a Sunday and there's not an apocalypse." Willow paused. "It's not an apocalypse, is it? 'Cos I should probably get dressed if it is."

"The world isn't ending Willow," Buffy assured her friend. "Well, no one's beeped me about it anyway." Buffy finished brushing her hair and grabbed a bottle of nail polish and sat back down on her bed. "And why can't I get up early if I want?"

"Because it's *Sunday*," Willow reiterated. With a groan, she sat up and watched Buffy as the other girl began to paint her toenails. "You're a college student. You should be in bed. Like me and-and not... be *up* and painting your nails with-with..." Willow gave her friend an accusing look. "*My* 'Plum Princess'."

Buffy looked up at her friend innocently. "You said I could borrow it."

"I said for special occasions," Willow replied with a pout.

"This is a special occasion." Buffy paused. "I think."

"Ugh, you could've told me Riley was coming round," Willow complained, flopping back onto her bed, too sleepy to hold her tongue. "I could've pretended to be dead or something."

"What?" Buffy stared at her friend. "I thought you liked him?"

Willow sighed and mustered an eloquent, "Eh."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Willow. "Y'know, if you and Xander had actually voiced your concerns or whatever about Riley, I could've saved myself a few months of near-death boredom."

Willow suddenly sat back up again. "I'm sorry?" She stared back at Buffy with disbelieving eyes. "Near death-"

"Boredom," Buffy finished as she capped the polish and examined her toenails. "And FYI, I dumped him last night." Buffy looked back up at Willow. "So you don't have to pretend to be dead."

Willow was still staring at her friend. "You dumped him?"

"Yup."

"But... but..." Willow was still trying to process the information. "But I thought you, y'know... liked him? Y'know... arms? You said arms." Willow swung her legs out from underneath her duvet so she was sitting facing Buffy. "And-and I thought you liked the guns? They were *big* guns."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, believe me when I say that someone was totally overcompensating."

"Ohh... wow. Really?" Willow gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Yeepers."

"Tell me about it." Buffy got up and went over to her desk. "I haven't been able to eat prawns for months."

Willow screwed her face up. "OK, *so* not a metal image I *wanted*, Buffy." She shot a disturbed look at the back of Buffy's head.

Buffy turned around and smirked. "Sorry."

"Now *I'm* not gonna be able to eat them," Willow groused. "It's enough to put me off men altogether." Willow sighed as she hitched her feet back up onto the bed and sat cross-legged. "OK. You dumped Riley," she began as she watched Buffy rummage through a stack of magazines. " So, why didn't you come back here and tell me right away, huh? Don't tell me you still went out with Xander."

"OK." Buffy shrugged. "I won't tell you."

"OK then." Willow paused. "Wait. What?"

-------------------

Xander hadn't been able to get back to sleep. There was something in his brain that kept telling him to get up. He tried burying his head even further into the pillow, but there was only so much pillow before he would have found himself face to face with his mattress.

With a frustrated sigh, Xander finally rolled over on to his back and looked up at the ceiling. "OK, I can't dream, I can't sleep, but that *doesn't* mean I have to get up." Xander joined his hands in the centre of his chest and continued to look up at the ceiling. "I can stay here all day if I want. Alllllll day." 

But after a few minutes of doing nothing, only taking productive time to discern that the damp patch on his ceiling *did* look like David Schwimmer, Xander began to look around for something else not to do. After another few minutes, the only things Xander was able to come to a conclusion about was that he hated the basement and there was no way he was going to stay there all day.

Throwing the covers aside, Xander clambered out of bed, avoided tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor that he'd discarded the previous night, and made his way over to the haphazardly set up sink station. Haphazardly set up because the sink was only held up because it was tied to pipes on the wall and also because it wasn't actually plumbed in and the only water supply was the glass of day old water that sat in the basin with his toothbrush in it. 

Xander sighed at his expression in the mirror that hung above the detached sink. //Methinks I need to get out of this hole//. Xander looked down at the glass of stagnant water in the basin. "Maybe I should check out that construction job." With another deep felt sigh, Xander grabbed the glass and began to head towards the stairs, preparing to go and venture into the world beyond the basement for more water. 

He'd got about halfway up before he felt a slight draft. Xander looked down. "Ah." He turned around and began to head back down. "Clothes would be good."

Putting the glass back in the basin, Xander headed over to where he'd thrown his jeans last night. Grabbing them, Xander just started to shake one of the legs back into the proper position when he noticed a stain on the backside that hadn't been there when he'd put them on last night. Frowning, Xander examined them in the light. "O-kay," he said slowly. "How in the hell did I get grass stains on here?" Xander looked thoughtful. "The only time I remember rolling about on grass was when I was asleep." He stared at the stained seat of his jeans for a little while more before finally acknowledging the thought that was trying to gain entry into his brain.

Xander dropped his jeans pack onto the pile of clothes and began to rummage for his phone underneath a heap of magazines by his bed. 

-------------------

Willow knew she hadn't moved and she knew damn well she was wearing a sort of "Puh huh?" expression on her face, but didn't think there was anything she could do about it at the moment. 

"Xander?" Willow continued to stare at Buffy as the blonde flipped through a magazine as she lay on her bed. 

"Uh huh." Buffy didn't look up.

"*Xander* Xander?"

Buffy turned to face her, an amused expression on her face. "No. Just Xander."

"I don't know a Just Xander."

Buffy shot a look at Willow, but then realised a by the look on her friend's face that Willow probably hadn't even realised what she'd said. Buffy sighed patiently. "Xander," she said simply.

It looked like it had just finally registered with Willow. "Oh." Willow began to search for something else to say but the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Willow picked it up and answered. After a moment she held the phone out to Buffy. "Xander."

Buffy took the phone from Willow. "Hey," she said, smiling into the receiver.

"Hey," Xander replied. Um, this might sound like an odd question, but, um, by any chance did you, y'know... stick your tongue down my throat last night?"

Buffy blinked. "And hello and good morning to you too."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. But, y'know... did ya?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "Yes."

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"*Really* sure?"

"Yes."

Xander paused. "Huh."

Buffy waited for Xander to say something else. He didn't. "Is that that all you're calling for?" she asked.

"Not anymore."

Buffy mirrored the grin she could literally hear in Xander's voice. "So... you doing anything today?"

"If you ask him what he's wearing," another voice butted in, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Buffy looked across at Willow only to see the redhead smiling innocently back at her. Buffy frowned and spoke back into the receiver. "Xander, I think we should carry this conversation on somewhere else." Buffy continued to frown at a virtuous looking Willow. "Somewhere where little witches aren't."

"Espresso Pump?" Xander suggested.

"I'll see you there in half an hour," Buffy told him, ignoring Willow who had just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Make it forty-five," Xander replied. "I've gotta get dressed first."

Buffy drifted off for a second. "Dressed?"

"Well, I can't go out as I am." Xander deliberately took his voice down a notch. "I'd catch cold."

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen." Buffy began to twist the phone cord in her fingers. "Although I could nurse you better."

"Still sitting here," Willow butted in loudly. "Please stop."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm gonna have to go before I corrupt Willow's oh so virginal mind." She pulled a face at Willow who stuck her tongue out once again in reply. "So why don't you just leave whatever you're... wearing... to my imagination, OK?" Buffy smiled wickedly and added as an afterthought, "For now."

Willow's eyebrows rose dramatically as Buffy then immediately hung up. "Oh my Goddess. You just had to say it didn't you? You just *had* to say it. About *Xander*." Willow flopped back onto her bed and covered her eyes. "Now I'm gonna have that as a mental image."

Buffy just shrugged. "Better than prawns."

"Yeah, well, you don't know that yet, do you?" Willow replied. "Leave it to my imagination," she mimicked sarcastically.

"Willow, were you or were you not there when he had Speedo's on?"

Willow was silent for a moment. "Oh," she said finally. "Good point."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Buffy," Willow groaned, "It's bad enough I'm having to deal with you and Xander being, well, whatever it is you are, without having to process unwanted thoughts about crustaceans and nude Xander." Willow sat up and gave her friend a pleading look. "Do you think we could change the subject now?"

"Well," Buffy looked pretended to look thoughtful, although there was still a hint of a wicked smile on her lips, "I think your new friend Tara likes you in a sexy way."

"So did Xander do that thing where he nibbles on your lower lip?"

-------------------

For several silent moments Xander sat looking at the phone receiver that he held out in his hand. "Today," he said finally and with much conviction, "Will be a good day."

-------------------

Buffy sat perched on one of the high stools outside the coffee shop. She smoothed down the short-sleeved lilac tailored shirt she wore and then brushed imaginary dirt off the black skirt that came midway up her thighs. Buffy looked sideways and subtly studied her reflection in the slightly darkened window of the store front. Furrowing her brows slightly, she rearranged a few locks of hair that had dared to stray out of place.

In the reflection of the window, Buffy noticed a guy sitting a couple of table away looking her over. She shot him a look that said 'Don't even bother' and then began searching the sidewalk up and down and either side of the street for any sign of Xander. Not seeing him, Buffy looked at her watch and sighed, realising that she probably wouldn't see him for another ten minutes yet anyway. Buffy sighed again and put one elbow on the table infront of her, propping her chin up with her hand whilst with her other she began absently stirring her spoon in her latte.

//OK,// she mused, //So what am I going to talk to him about? I have to have some sort of back up plan if things start to get awkward. After all, the cute flirting stage has to end sometime//. Buffy sighed. //Which is a shame because I can do cute flirting. I'm good at cute flirting. I've been good at cute flirting since I knew what cute flirting was. And I'm babbling. Wait. Can I use babbling as a back up plan?// Buffy went to sigh again and then decided that a quiet groan would be more appropriate. //Oh God, why should it even matter? I can handle this. I can handle Xander ... Handle Xander... now that's an interesting thought... lots of things to grab, grope... fondle...// Buffy began to drift off for a second before she gave herself a mental shake. //I've turned into a gibbering idiot. When did that happen? And why didn't anybody tell me?// Buffy went for a sigh again this time. //Mmm... fondle...//

Buffy folded her arms on the table and dropped her head so her forehead was resting on them. She closed her eyes. //I'm going to screw this up... I know it. Something good that just feels right and I'm going to throw it away because I won't be able to string a sentence together//. Buffy lifted her head and looked up and down the still Xanderless street. "Maybe Willow was right," she murmured softly. "Maybe I should've stayed in bed."

With another sigh, Buffy grabbed her purse from the stool she'd set aside for Xander and then got off her own seat. She looked once more at herself in the store window //He's better off without a gibbering idiot // before turning on her heel and starting back towards her dorm, studying the sidewalk as she walked.

"Hey, I know I'm not late. Forty five minutes exactly."

Buffy looked up from the sidewalk and saw Xander a few feet infront of her. He was dressed in Dockers and a cream shirt, both of which were complimented by the tan leather jacket he wore. She felt an immediate feeling of regret wash over her. //... Fondle...//.

Xander gave her a curious look as she just stopped and stood looking at him. "So... where were you going?"

"I was just, uh..." Buffy searched for something that sounded credible. She found it. And smiled. "Looking for you." Her smile turned into a grin when Xander smiled back. //Well... after all, idiots are idiots for a reason... I might as well be one for a good reason... a very good reason...//

"Well, sorry." Xander closed the distance between them while Buffy still stood where she did. "I would've been here earlier actually, but I, uh, stopped off for something." Xander flashed her a grin and then started to retrieve something from his left sleeve. He struggled for a moment as the something seemed to catch, but then he proceeded to produce a rose. Xander straightened and adjusted a few petals that had gotten out of shape then held it out towards her. "Ta da."

Buffy could feel her cheeks grow warm as she took the proffered rose. She couldn't remember the last time someone gave her flowers. "Thank you. It's lovely." Buffy smiled shyly. "But you didn't have to, y'know."

Xander looked down briefly and shuffled his feet before looking up and smiling awkwardly back at her. "Well, I wanted to." 

Buffy was still smiling and she hesitated only briefly before she stood up on tiptoe and pressed her lips softly against Xander's, and keeping them there for a few moments. "Thank you," she told him again, coming down to rest on the soles of her feet again, but much closer to Xander this time.

Xander smiled appreciatively before his smile grew into a more embarrassed one. "Actually, I think I should tell you," he continued, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I kinda, uh, appropriated it from my neighbour's garden. I didn't really have enough money for both flowers and coffee." He then licked his lips. "Although I think you've already had coffee."

"It doesn't matter." Buffy rose on her feet again and kissed him once more, this time looping both her arms around his neck; rose in one hand and purse in the other.

Xander removed his hands from his pockets and placed them either side of Buffy's waist, holding her close to him. He kissed her back slowly and softly at first then he deepened it, his hands sliding round Buffy's back as she returned his efforts with just as much ardour.

Buffy found she could sense all sorts of things as she continued to kiss. She could taste the hint of mint on Xander's tongue as it mixed with the taste of the sweet latte she'd sipped only a short while earlier, she could smell the faint trace of her Jean Paul Gautier as it mixed with his CK-One and she could feel the warmth of his hands as they caressed the slightly cooler skin of her back where her shirt had decided to ride up. Buffy concentrated on that last sensation and pulled herself closer to him, enough so that her shoulders were almost level with his.

They continued to embrace until they both required oxygen. They broke apart, but barely, both able to feel each others breath as they started to regain control of their breathing.

"You never kissed me like that last night," Buffy said finally as she locked her gaze with his.

"No, I didn't, did I?" Xander replied, still gently stroking Buffy's back. "I deeply regret that now."

"Mmm, so you should." Buffy kissed him softly again, but pulled back before Xander could respond. "C'mon," she said, slipping her arms from around his neck. "Let's walk."

"Sure." Xander reluctantly let go of Buffy, but still smiled as she took one of his hands, slipping her rose into her purse. Xander threaded his fingers with hers as they began to walk. He looked down at her and caught her eyes as she looked up at him at the same time. "So... where are we going?" he asked. "I mean, I take it we're not going back to your dorm."

"I don't know and, no," Buffy replied. "I think Willow had enough trying to deal with the prawn image."

"Huh?"

"Later," Buffy said with a smile. She looked ahead again. "Lets just say your likening of a Ken doll wasn't too far off."

"Ken doll?" Xander looked puzzled for a moment and then one eyebrow began to rise. "Wait... isn't that what I called Ri-" Xander broke off immediately. "Y'know, I'm just gonna stop that thought right there and never let it cross my mind again. Ever."

"Fine by me," Buffy replied. She pulled his hand closer to her so it was just barely brushing her thigh as they walked. //And here it is, my old stalwart, cute flirting...//. "I'm sure I can give you something else to think about." 

Xander just grinned at her and squeezed her hand. //Yeah, well, that was never going to be a problem//.

-------------------

They walked for a little while more, sometimes talking, sometimes flirting, sometimes in comfortable silence, but always hand in hand. They'd just reached the end of a block when Xander suddenly realised where they were.

"Uh... are we going to your mom's by any chance?" he asked.

Buffy gave a slight shrug. "Well, I thought seeing as how we're both short on cash," she smiled, "We might be able to see if we can get a free meal."

"Oh, I like the way you think." Xander grinned. Then stopped and looked thoughtful. He hesitated a little before speaking. "Are you, y'know, gonna tell her about, y'know-" Xander sounded awkward, "... us?"

Buffy looked at him for a moment in silence before reaching up with one hand and grabbing a handful of his shirt. She pulled him down towards her and covered his lips with her own in a soft kiss. "What do you think?" she said finally.

"I'm thinking yes," Xander replied, snatching a quick kiss back before Buffy released his shirt.

Buffy grinned. "You learn fast."

"Well, if you're gonna teach like that..." Xander replied, grinning back. "So what are we waiting for?" He tugged her with him as he was already beginning to walk off. "I'm hungry."

Buffy giggled as she fell instep beside him. "Didn't you have breakfast?"

Xander grinned again as he turned to her. "Yeah, but for some reason I've worked up an appetite."

Buffy laughed again and slipped her hand from his and put her arm around his waist instead. She leant up against him as his arm fell across her shoulders and they walked on in silence until they got to the porch of the Summers house where they came to a stop.

Buffy turned to face him. "What do you think she'll say?"

Xander paused and looked serious. "I don't know," he answered finally. He titled his head and gave her a questioning look. "What do *you* think she'll say?"

"I think she'll be... surprised," Buffy answered honestly. "But-" she broke off as she slipped her arms around his waist, "I'll tell her I'm happy."

Xander's smiled. "Happy huh?"

Buffy nodded and smiled warmly back. "As I've been in a while."

Xander slipped his arms around her waist. "Me too." Xander stooped down and kissed both her top and bottom lips in turn before covering them both and kissing her fully. Buffy moaned when he slid his tongue against hers and he held her tighter and kissed her harder, causing her to moan again and her hands crept underneath his jacket and around to his back

Xander began to pour everything good he'd ever felt about the woman in his arms into the kiss he was sharing with the woman who was digging her fingertips into his shoulder blades. No. Make that the woman who now had one hand on his ass. Xander smiled as he put that into the kiss as well.

After a time they'd started to lose track of, they broke apart and grinned at each other as they caught their breath. Buffy moved her other hand so she was cupping Xander's ass with both hands. She grinned wider when he raised an eyebrow, and noted, however, that he made no move to dislodge them. "Sorry," she said with no hint of an apology whatsoever. "I just wanted to check."

"That I had one or that it *does* just look *that* good?"

Buffy laughed. "Arrogant much?"

"I notice that your hands haven't moved," Xander retaliated, grinning. "Must be the second reason."

"Let's double check." Buffy squeezed. Hard. 

Xander's eyebrows hit his hairline as he gasped. "Jeez, Buff. You do that to all your new boyfriends?"

That last word threw Buffy for a second and her brain engaged quickly to process it. //He said the 'B' word. He said boyfriend. Boyfriend. Oh God. I have a boyfriend. New boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. Oh God. Xander. Xander's my boyfriend. Xander's my boyfriend. Oh God. Wait. That's good. Boyfriend. Good. Mine. Good. Xander. Good. Xander's my boyfriend. Xander... mmm... fondle...//. Buffy mentally slapped herself. //Get a grip, girl. Wait. I have one//. Buffy squeezed again. "Only when they kiss their new girlfriends like you just did."

"Mmm... girlfriend. Girlfriend. Good. Buffy..." Xander paused and then smiled sheepishly, his cheeks beginning to redden. "I'm babbling this out loud, aren't I?"

Buffy stifled a smirk. "Mmm huh."

"I should just shut up and kiss you, right?"

"Works for me." Buffy grinned then relaxed into the now familiar sensation of Xander's lips against hers.

"Oh my!" 

The couple broke apart quickly when they heard Joyce's voice. They looked at each other and then both turned slowly to see Joyce Summers looking back at them, a shocked expression on her face.

"Hi mom."

"Hi..." Joyce looked down briefly at where her daughter's hands still were and then back up at Buffy. "Riley?"

Buffy looked back at her mother, then at Xander, then back at her mother, pointing at Xander as she did so. "No. Xander."

Xander smiled sheepishly at Joyce. "Hi."

"Hi..." Joyce smiled briefly but warmly at Xander before continuing to look between him her daughter for a few moments more before her gaze finally settled on Buffy. "No Riley?"

Buffy shook her head. "No Riley." Buffy waited for her to say something else then realised that her mother was wearing the same 'Puh huh' expression that Willow had. Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm happy."

"Well you would be, there's no Riley." It also appeared that Joyce had caught Willow's ability to engage mouth before brain.

Buffy stared back at her mother whilst Xander stifled a smirk. "What in the-" Buffy sounded incredulous. "You didn't like him either?"

"Well, you seemed to, sweetie," Joyce replied. "I didn't like to spoil things." She looked again between Xander and her daughter. "So you two are...?"

"Yes." Buffy took Xander's hands in hers.

"And you're happy?"

"Yes." Both Buffy and Xander spoke together. They caught each other's eyes and grinned at each other.

Joyce stared at them both for a moment more before finally settling her gaze back on Xander. "Do you own, have you ever owned or have you ever been to a farm?"

Xander looked thoughtful. "No, no and once." Xander paused. "Well, actually it was a petting zoo and a goat tried to eat my shirt. And that's my only story," he added quickly when he saw Joyce begin to frown. "You will never hear it again." Xander flashed Joyce a grin. "Ever."

Joyce bestowed him with a beatific smile in return and then looked at Buffy. "So much better than the last one."

"Very much better," Buffy replied. She looked up at Xander and smiled. "In all kinds of ways." 

"Well, I can see you think that sweetie," Joyce replied. "You haven't taken your hands off his ass since you've been standing there." As the couple's faces reddened and innocent expression settled on Joyce's face. "So... do you two want some lunch?" 


End file.
